The present invention relates to a method for reducing fat and blood lipid levels in humans.
Obesity is defined as a body mass index of greater than 30, whereas overweight is defined as having a body mass index of greater than 25. Approximately 19% Americans are obese, and 35% are overweight. In the US, the incidence of being overweight and obese has increased dramatically in the last decade. Over $33 billion is spent each year for weight loss products ($0.5 billion alone on drugs) with 14% of adults using prescription drugs for weight loss and 7% using over the counter drugs.
Obesity is a multifactorial disease which may involve genetic, metabolic, psychosocial, and environmental factors. The great majority of obesity is probably due to a complex relationship between the many factors that regulate energy intake and utilization. Obesity is a life long disorder with adverse health consequences. Obesity is considered the second leading cause of death in the U.S. and contributes to 300,000 deaths per year. It is associated with a number of diseases, including diabetes (80% of type II diabetics are obese), hypertension, gallstones, respiratory problems, and mortality rates for certain types of cancers.
Given the large obese population and the associated problems, the area of obesity research and product development for the management of obesity has been explored, yet the problem remains. The current available weight management programs almost all take a lifetime commitment by the patients and involve painful lifestyle changes. Pharmaceutical agents designed for weight loss and fat loss, more or less, carry considerable side effects.
The major classes of these drugs are listed below with their known side effects:                Adrenergic agents: side effects include insomnia, nervousness, irritability, headache, nausea, and constipation. Some can even increase blood pressure and precipitate angina.        Serotonergic agents: withdrawn from the market after valvular heart disease was reported in patients using the combination of fenfluramine and phentermine. Sibutramine can cause headache, insomnia, constipation, and dry mouth. Increases in blood pressure and pulse rate may also occur.        Lipase inhibitors: side effects include nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, oily spotting, fatty oily stool, flatus, fecal urgency, increased defecation, and fecal incontinence. The gastrointestinal side effects could be worse if dietary fat is not reduced.        Agents that increase energy expenditure such as ephedrine, theophylline, and thyroid hormone carry the risk of cardiac complications from hypertension, increased heart rate, and so on.        Cholecystokinin is a peptide that activates gastric vagal fibers, and triggering satiety. However, it must be administered parenterally, limiting its use dramatically.        
A few disclosures describe the use of defatted jojoba meal or jojoba extract for generally for weight reduction in animals. However, there is a need for a method of making and using jojoba meal, jojoba extract, or effective compounds found in jojoba for weight loss, body fat reduction, and blood lipid level reduction in humans.